mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary of Space
After a long journey, Mario can now reach the final Bowser level of Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet and (hopefully) stop Bowser's plans! In order to access this level Mario must have met a couple of conditions. Mario must have obtained at least 90 stars to access both Cascade Cliffs and Moonstruck Village. Also, he must have traversed Cascade Cliffs long canyon, and reached the Green Switch located in a dimensional rift. To get to the actual located, Mario must reach the very top of the central pagoda in Moonstruck Village, where there is a large purple portal surrounding a green box (made visible by the switch). Once the box is broken, a green star will spawn, which will warp Mario to the space base. Layout The mysterious warp will bring Mario to an odd, multicolored area. Follow the path composed of multicolored squares through the Green and Purple portal. Run past the Thwomps at the end and long jump to the central platform of this room. There are now three paths. In front of Mario is an electrical gate that can not be entered without a Vanish Cap. To the left is a red path that leads to a single silver coin. To progress in the course, long jump across the singular blocks on the blue route. Stand in the sparkly area at the end to get to the next area. Mario is now in a green area with a red block floor. The grid of blocks contains some "fake" blocks that will instantly make Mario lose a life. To figure out the path, wait for a yellow light to shine through the "+" portion of the red blocks, and make its way through the blocks until you reach the other side of the room. Reach the central portion of this room and head towards the Blue and Pink path (past the electrical barrier is the end of the Red path from the start). Mario must now perform a series of wall kicks between the two walls over the bottomless pit. Like the last room, use the sparkling area to reach the next area. Mario will appear on a block on top of a long purple shaft. Be aware of the next part or else Mario may have to redo the entire level over. The goal is to get to a Vanish Cap block which is directly over the first central area. If Mario misses this platform, he must redo everything. Slowly descend down the many singular blocks to reach the Star Block. Then use it to run through the electric gate that holds the next warp. There is also a block at the start to this area containing a Koopa Shell, which is used to get a Secret Star under the central platform. The final non-boss area is of the sanctuary is...Serenade Skies? Now he must slide his way to the boss warp! The start is tricky due to how much speed Mario requires to get across the first jump without ending on being on his stomach. It is best to long jump from the starting platform to avoid most of the first turn. The rest of the slide is fair, so take your time and make sure you dont undershoot your jumps. At the end is a platform with two 1-ups and a warp. From now on, if Mario dies, he will spawn on this platform unless he gets a Game Over. Time to finally defeat Bowser! Except, Bowser is doing other dastardly deeds, so instead he sends King Rainbow Whomp to defeat him. Apparently this Whomp was disguised as the Bob-omb buddy with the Shining Star symbol who appeared in every Orb room as well as in Moonstruck Village to gain knowledge on ways to power a time machine. The Whomp is your normal King Whomp boss, however the area is very very odd. The area is in the shape of a peace sign, with the boss in the middle. However, it is across a sea of multicolored quicksand (The black diagonals of the area are also quicksand...). Mario must use some platforms to reach a "!" Switch to spawn timed blocks leading to him, the platform around him, and the path to get back to the outer circle. Then repeat 2 more times to defeat the Whomp King...for now. Congratulations, you have just completed Shining Stars 3! Other Missions Under the Main Platform This star can easily be seen from the start of the level when passing the first couple Thwomps. It is under the platform where the junction between the red and blue path is. However, since the ground is quicksand and it out of jumping distance, Mario must find another way to obtain it. Go through the stage as normal until you finish the horizontal wall kicking section. Once through the warp Mario will appear in a purple shaft. Next to him is a block containing a Koopa Shell. Hop on the shell and hop all the way to the very bottom, which is the platform that has the star under it. = Silver Coins Mario must collect all 8 silver coins scattered around the base to spawn this star. None are in the slide area or beyond. Their locations are as follows: # Behind the start on the planet the platform is on # In between the two Thwomps # At the first junction, at the end of the red portal path. During this segment only, the red blocks in the large grids are lava. Precise long jumps are required (or you can use the Koopa Shell...) # In the blue tunnel next to the Thwomp. Mario can wall kick off the circle surrounding the blocks, but touching anywhere else but the vertical part will make Mario lose a life. # After the first red grid in the green tunnel, slight off the edge # In the corner of the central platform in between the green and blue/purple tunnel # In between the second set of walls that Mario must wall kick across # At the top of the Purple tunnel Once Mario collects all 8 coins, the Star appears in the Purple tunnel. Enemies * Thwomp * Whomp * Homing Amp * Chuckya Category:Level Category:Location Category:Bowser Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Outer Space Category:Fortress Category:Music-Kirby Category:Music-Other